The present invention relates to a teaching machine adapted for use in instructing the operation of electronic equipment and particularly computers.
In most cases, computer operators are not concerned with the internal workings of the computer and need only be taught that for a particular manipulation of the various control elements of the computer a particular response will result requiring the operator to take some further action. The "further action" may comprise another manipulative step or the repetition of the last step in the event an error was committed or false information fed into the machine. In any event, all the operator need know is what action on her part is required to obtain the particular computer response desired or in response to the computer response obtained and to be able to determine the action required for the outward condition of the computer (i.e., what lights on the computer console are aglow).
It is, therefore, the principle object of the present invention to provide a simultated computer console having a front display panel and a set of controls (i.e., knobs, switches, etc.) identical to those of an actual computer which produces visual responses to predetermined manipulative steps of the controls identical to those produced by an actual computer in response to the same manipulative steps.